Gundam 00: Tricked and Trapped
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: pairings: Lockon x Tieria, & Lyle x Anew this is what happens when Lockon and Lyle decided to trick Tieria and Anew.. A MAJOR BACKFIRE..! XD


Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is not mine

Note: Tieria is in a girl body here.. Neil and Anew didn't die..

Tieria and Anew is a bit OOC here..

* * *

Lyle and Neil were somehow lost in thought on whether the one they love really love them to the extent that they can even tell who's this and who's that between the two of them..

So the two decided to put Tieria and Anew into a "test of love"? anyway so much for the so fluffy title..

Anew and Tieria were conversing while sitting on the same table in the cafeteria, other crews were also present..

So good to be true but they were having this kind of rare moments wherein they get to experience peace..

Their attentions were caught when the brunette twins came.. wearing the same suit, had their hair arranged in the same style and both smiling..

It was really hard to tell who's Neil and who's Lyle between the two..

'Okay considering the looks the crews have give us, I guess the first phase of the plan succeeded..' the twin thought..

They began walking to their partners.. Neil sat beside Anew and Lyle sat beside Tieria..

"Good morning" they chorused..

The two girl looked suspiciously at them..

"What? Neil asked to Anew..

"Something wrong with my face?" Lyle asked Tieria..

"N-No.. nothing" Anew smiled then smiled..

"Nothing.." Tieria responded..

The twins smiled winningly, but somehow they were disappointed considering that this two girls didn't seems to notice who's Neil and who's Lyle..

Little that they know, Anew and Tieira were having conversation through their quantum brainwaves, that caught Allelujah, Marie and Setsuna's attention..

The three are now curiously watching..

_'I think I know what's going on..'_ Tieria said through QBW..

_'Same here'_ Anew replied..

Tieria mentally smiled.. _'hey why don't we play games with them?_' she commented..

_'Agreed'_ Anew replied

Setsuna look amazed.. _'I think I know too where this is going'_ he commented, causing those who could use quantum brainwaves to look at him..

_'This would be fun Setsuna F. Seiei'_ Tieria responded

Setsuna smirked.. '_I know_' he responded

Marie and Allelujah giggled at their seats..

"Anyway, should we go on a date Anew?" Neil asked, pretending to be Lyle..

Anew smile.. "Of course Lyle.. when?"

'Anew.. why can't you figure out that it wasn't me?' Lyle thought..

"Lockon" Tieria called him causing his thought to be interrupted..

Lyle tried to smile..

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't we go on a date too?, just the two of us.. if u want we can go now" Tieria leaned forward and said with a seductive voice..

Lyle blushed and looked away from the purple haired girl.. Lockon was blushing too, which Anew immediately notice..

"Should we do that too Lyle?" Anew said leaning towards Neil..

"Hey, that's immoral!" Lyle broke out pointing to Anew..

"Lockon? Since when did going out with your boyfriend for a date became immoral?" Tieria sat back..

"E..eh.. since today!" Lyle burst out and look blushing to the other side.. Lockon was also blushing looking to his side as well..

The two girls tries to hide a winning smile.. The viewers as well can't help but grin..

_'They're pretty bad in acting'_ Marie commented

'_Yeah, poor them_' Setsuna and Allelujah agreed..

Tieria's eyes landed on the food they were eating awhile ago..

"Oh, Lockon don't you want to eat?" she asked...

She took a food on her fork and called Lyle..

"Here.. eat.." she said while holding the fork and smiling to Lyle..

Lyle and Neil gulps.. 'the heck since when did Tieria became like this... she's totally out of character' the twins thought..

Tieria frowned.. "Lockon..eat"

"U-Uhm.." Lyle doesn't even know what to do..

"Lockon.." Tieria said with a pleading voice..

Neil was looking, no, not looking he was glaring at his twin..

Lyle didn't know what to do.. he look to his brother, then to Anew then back to Tiera..

Lyle sighed before he put up a obvious fake smile..

Tieria mentally smirked..

Lyle leaned in closer before eating the food from Tieria's fork..

He blushed, Neil blushed, Tieria just smiled and trying to control herself from laughing out loud.. and Anew looked to her right to hide a grin..

She never thought she'd live wherein she could see the famous twin womanizer of the crew got tricked by girls.. this is priceless...

Allelujah, Marie and Setsuna who were sitting on the other table beside the couples' is their best not to laugh at the twins.. this is amazing..

'Calling Lockon Stratos and Lyle Dylandy, please proceed to the hangar. the synchronization with your Gundams will start in 10 mins..' Sumeragi announced..

Lyle and Neil sighed in relief.. wooh there's no way they're going to do this things again..

"Uhmm, excuse us.. have work to do.." Neil said before standing an floating away from the table..

"Wait" Tieria and Anew chorused..

The twins paused and looked at them..

The two girls floated in front of them. Anew in front of Neil and Tieria in front of Lyle..

'_Tieria, this is just for show don't be angry' _Anew noted as she put her arms around Neil and hugged him.. Neil's eyes widened and color starts to withdraw from his face..

Lyle glared at his brother..

'_Don't worry, it's okay, seeing Lockon Stratos' looks while you're doing that, is beyond amazing you know'_ Tieria commented..

Their three audience mentally agree..

"Take care Lyle.." Anew said with a sweet voice.. "I love you" she continued but no response came from the taller man..

'_Tieria pretend to kiss Lyle, he would be shocked I suppose.._' Anew recommended..

'_Don't blame me if he became crazy after this_' Tieria teased.

'_that's okay, I could deal with a psychotic boyfriend._' Anew replied proudly..

"Lockon.." Tieria spoke causing Lyle and Neil to look at her.. Anew moved away from the hug..

Lyle and Neil's eyes widened when Tieria reached up for Lyle's cheeks

"See ya later, handsome.. I love you.." she said. as she leaned closer to him.. slowly..

Their audiences were gaping with curiosity, awkwardness and humor..

When their lips in only inches apart from another, Neil couldn't take it anymore.. Lyle isn't pulling back, Anew is just watching and Tieria she- she-..

"That's enough.." he said before he held Tieria's arms and pulled her away from the cafeteria..

Lyle blinked twice.. Anew stands beside him and looked to the closed doors of the cafeteria..

"That was a major backfire.. wasn't it?" she asked..

Lyle looked at her.. shocked of course..

"You knew..?" he asked..

"To put it simply Mr. womanizer, yes we knew.. " Anew said..

"And you still hugged my brother.." Lyle said, complaining like a kid..

Anew smiled and leaned closer to him,

"Come on, I told you right? I love you Lyle and there's no way I'm not gonna recognize you.." she said with a soft voice..

Lyle smiled at the girl beside him, then put his arms around her waist...

"So still up for that date?" he asked..

"Why not" she replied smiling..

"Now that was sweet" Marie said..

Allelujah and Setsuna however were curious on what happen to Lockon and Tieria..

Sumeragi appeared on Setsuna's communication device..

"Setsuna, are you with Lyle and Lockon..? just where are they?" she asked with an impatient voice..

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega, I'm afraid that the sync. process would have to wait until later.." he explained..

"And why is that?" she asked..

"Let's just say, something's much more important right now.." he said..

Sumeragi sighed in defeat, then shook her head..

"Alright, but they have to do it as soon as possible.." she said..

"Roger!" Setsuna said..

* * *

On front of Lockon's room, he had Tieria corned into his arms..

"Move away Lyle Dylandy.." Tieria teased..

Lockon frowned..

"Do you seriously think I'm Lyle?" he asked with a defeated tone..

"No, of course not.." Tieria said..

Lockon straighten.. "If not then why do you have to ki-, argh why do you have to do that?" he blurted..

Tieria smirked.. "It's a major backfire, isn't it?"she continued..

Lockon narrowed his eyes then pouted..

"Come on that's not cute at all" Tieria commented while looking to the taller meister.. whether she likes to admit it or not, it was cute.. really..

Lockon continued to pout.. Tieria smiled then shook her head before she held Lockon's face and kiss him gently on his lips..

The taller man's eyes widened.. but later softens as he begins to kiss back..

When air became a necessity both of them pulled away..

"You know, that trick won't work on me" Tieria commented..

"And why not?" Lockon asked with an obvious happy face.. before he leaned closer to the purple haired meister again..

"Because.. even if you're around with Lyle bearing the same face and looks as you, I could recognize you.." she said before she leaned closer until their forehead touch one another..

Lockon was staring at his lover's perfect face and beautiful garnet eyes..

"Why?" he asked.. then smile at her as if he already knew the answer and he liked it..

"Because.., you're eye color is different.." she said with a teasing voice..

Lockon straightens and face his side with a devastated look.. that was indeed a disappointing answer..

Tieria gently laughed.. before she pulled Lockon and put her arms around his neck..

"Because, I love you.. idiot sniper.." she said before she kissed Lockon once again,

The sniper smiled then put his arms around the purple haired girl..

When they broke the kiss.. Lockon leaned to whisper

"We can't have a date coz we're in space.. but there's a place right here.." Lockon seductively said while eyeing the door on his room,,

Tieria can only glare as protest when Lockon pulled her inside..

**The End**

* * *

**Omake**

****Lockon was looking while laying on his bed at Tieria while she's busy playing with Haro..

"Hey pay some attention to me too.." he pleaded..

"Tieria likes me, Tieria likes me!" Haro teased..

"No way, she's mine.." Lockon sat up and complained..

"Hey, don't shout at Haro.." she caught the orange ball and cuddled it..

"Why are you siding with him? and isn't it suppose to be me you're cuddling?" Lockon complained..

"Sucks to be you! Sucks to be you!" Haro teased..

Tieria giggled then Lockon pouted..

**"Sucks to be you! Sucks to be you!" **Haro continued

:)

* * *

that's all sorry for lots of grammatical errors.. :)


End file.
